Just Forgive and Forget redone
by Heart.Or.Head
Summary: Harry and Hermione dance after being abandonded by Ron half way through searching for Horcruxes.


_**Just Forgive and Forget!**_

**I know that this scene has been used over and over again but I just love the song so yeah! I also don't own anything. Wahoo go me (lol)**

/

_Pass me that lovely little gun,_

_My dear, my darling one,_

_The cleaners are coming, one by one,_

_You don't even want to let them start._

_They are knocking know upon your door,  
>They measure the room, they know the score,<br>They're mopping up the butcher's floor,  
>Of your broken little hearts.<em>

"He left us again Monie, and this time I don't think he'll be coming back," my best friend Harry Potter whispers to me as we danced to my favourite muggle song O Children by Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds.

"Come on Harry this isn't the first time he's left us and he comes back every time," I whisper back.

"Yeah, I know but this is massive Monie, it's a war and he left because of a fight about a girl," he replies looking down at me.

"A fight about a girl, is that all I am to you, a girl,' I say angrily.

_O children,  
><em>

_Forgive us now for what we've done,  
>It started out as a bit of fun,<br>Here, take these before we run away,  
>The keys to the gulag.<em>

_O children  
>Lift up your voice lift up your voice<br>Children  
>Rejoice, rejoice<em>

"No of course not Monie, you're my best friend and you know I love you," Harry says looking at me seriously.

" I know, I'm just in a bad mood that's all,' I say smiling up at him slightly.

"No, I love you to Harry?" he say's pouting.

"I love you too," I say laughing at the look on his face.

"I know you do," Harry say's looking proud at having gotten that out of me.

_Here comes Frank and poor old Jim,  
>They're gathering round with all my friends,<br>We're older now, the light is dim,  
>And you are only just beginning.<em>

_O children,_

_We have the answer to all your fears,  
>It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear,<br>It's round about and it's somewhere here,  
>Lost amongst our winnings.<em>

"What ever Harry," I say as he twirls me around and back into him.

"You got something to say,' he say's cheekily looking down at me.

"Nope,"I reply poking my tongue out at him immaturely.

"Oh really Granger," he say's rolling his eyes at me.

"Yeah really," I say as he dips me down making me squeak and grab hold of his shoulders.

_O children,  
>Lift up your voice, lift up your voice,<br>Children,  
>Rejoice, rejoice.<em>

_The cleaners have done their job on you,  
>They're hip to it, man, they're in the groove,<br>They've hosed you down, you're good as new,  
>They're lining up to inspect you.<em>

"Oh is Monie scared," Harry teases me as he lets me up.

"Never", I reply steadying my self against him.

"Ok then what if I try this he says picking me and lifting me over his head only to put me down and dip me.

"Never," I reply weakly.

"Hey Monie, I have something to tell you," Harry say's suddenly nervous.

_O children  
>Poor old Jim's white as a ghost<br>He's found the answer that we lost  
>We're all weeping now, weeping because<br>There ain't nothing we can do to protect you_

_O children  
>Lift up your voice, lift up your voice<br>Children  
>Rejoice, rejoice<em>

"Yeah," I say looking up at him curiously.

"Um well Monie I don't just love you, if you get what I mean," Harry say's looking any where but at me.

"I'm a little confused," I say grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at me.

"Monie. I'm in love with you and I was wondering if you would marry me before the battle," Harry say's now looking down at me hopefully.

"Um," I say looking up at his handsome face.

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on,  
>The train that goes to the Kingdom,<br>We're happy, Ma, we're having fun,  
>And the train ain't even left the station.<em>

_Hey, little train! Wait for me!  
>I once was blind but now I see,<br>Have you left a seat for me?  
>Is that such a stretch of the imagination?<em>

"Of course I'll marry you Harry," I say after staring at him in shock for a few seconds.

I then reach up and kiss him with so much passion and love that it amazes me. "Thank You for not turning me down," he say's kissing me lightly again. I don't answer just grin up at him.

"Well a bride can't be without an engagement ring now can she?" Harry says pulling out a simple but beautiful diamond and obsidian ring.

It has a thin band but has a type of Celtic design that swirls around where the obsidian sits on either side of the diamond.

"It was my mum's ring," Harry say's looking at the ring as he slips it onto my ring finger.

_Hey little train! Wait for me!  
>I was held in chains but now I'm free,<em>

_I'm hanging in there, don't you see,_

_In this process of elimination._

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on,  
>The train that goes to the Kingdom,<em>

_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun,_

_It's beyond my wildest expectation._

"Oh Harry," I whisper tears in my eyes.

"It's beautiful," I add smiling at him through my tears.

"Only the best for you love," he whispers into my ear.

"I love you so much Harry James Potter," I say looking down at the ring."

And I love you Hermione Jean Granger soon to be Potter," Harry say's with a laugh as we twirl around and around as the last verse comes to a close.

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on,_

_The train that goes to the Kingdom,_

_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun,_

_And the train ain't even left the station._

/

**Good, Bad. It was my first Harry and Hermione Fanfic so it may be bad. Also should I do a sequel? Please review.**

**Thanx xoxo. iNdi**


End file.
